In general, a cellular phone has a memory function unit to allow desired destination telephone numbers to be registered therein. Telephone numbers registered in this memory function unit may be displayed on the display panel of a cellular phone. Before making a call, the user may display telephone numbers on the display and select one of them to call a desired party.
However, because the display screen of a cellular phone, as well as characters displayed on the screen, is small, there is a problem that, when making a call using the memory function described above, the user finds it difficult to select and specify displayed character data (destination telephone number and name, and so on).
To solve this problem, a technology allowing a destination to be selected and specified with image data, not with character data, is proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-A-2-159188 discloses a technology that associates destination images with destination telephone numbers, stores the associated data in a storage unit, sequentially displays the stored destination images on the display panel, and allows the user to select and specify a desired destination image to call the associated destination telephone number. This technology enables the user to determine a destination based on the image data, thus making it easier to select and specify the destination.